Wish You Were Here
by KaT aka Mistress Shinigami
Summary: 2xH fic! Hilde is on the beach at L2, and Duo is on a shuttle going to L2....the first kiss and a tickle-fest? What is that about?...r&r please!


A/N: this just popped into my head one night, and I wrote it sorta spur-of-the-moment. Don't worry, im still working on my 6x9 Academy series. But this is a 2xH piece, to the kick-ass Incubus song "Wish You Were Here" Now, if I could just find my Incubus CD…..*whimper*

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing…nor do I own the song "Wish You Were Here." 

"Wish You Were Here"

            Hilde walked along an L2 beach in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Her feet were all sandy and she giggled as the foam washed over her toes. She kicked up some water, successfully managing to spray droplets on her blue shirt. The bottoms of her black sweatpants were absolutely drenched with the salty water. She was glad that the colonies were developed enough to simulate oceans. Hilde would have sorely missed swimming in the ocean and walking on the beaches. A strong wind picked up, causing an extra large wave to wash up on Hilde, getting her pants soaked up to her knees. The wind continues to gust around her, and Hilde held out her arms, feeling as though she was flying. That was another good thing about the space colonies' technology. It could simulate wind to a fault. The wind brushed against Hilde's hair, lifting her bangs from her face. She wrapped her arms around her chest, sighing contentedly. 

I dig my toes into the sand

            Hilde looked out at the ocean; thankful that tonight was a full moon. It made the water sparkled and shimmered. It looked like broken glass, or diamonds or something. Hilde couldn't quite put her finger on it. Hilde really shouldn't complain, I mean, she was happy. But she just couldn't help herself. Life would be so much better if she wasn't in it alone. Actually, it would be so much better if….no, Hilde couldn't complain like that. She knew Duo was needed to help prevent further war break-outs from occurring. He had been sent on a mission, somewhere out in space. She would have to keep herself happy…

The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds

Strewn across a blue blanket.

I lean against the wind

Pretend that I am weightless

And in this moment I am happy

            Try is she might, though, Hilde could not keep resentment from sneaking its way into her head. She missed Duo, although she was reluctant to admit it. She smiled to herself, knowing she would be much happier if Duo was walking with her. 

I wish you were here

            Duo would probably end up dragging her out for a swim, late as it was. Hilde giggled, thinking about how much fun it would be. Hilde sat down, letting small waves wash over her. The small German was oblivious to the water, however, because she was absorbed in her own thoughts. 

I wish you were here

            She could picture it, Duo's big goofy grin, then the other smile he sometimes got, on the rare occasions when he was being sincere. Hidle sighed contentedly, for the moment just happy with her blissful memories. 

I wish you were here

            There was one memory that Hilde would never forget. In fact it was a memory she revisited and savored every free moment she had. It had started out like most nights…

            _Hilde and Duo stared intently at the screen, each concentrating fixedly, trying not to lose attentiveness. Their hands were occupied with video game controllers, each trying to out-do the other. All of a sudden Duo let out a groan, and Hilde jumped off the floor in triumph. She began hopping around the room shouting something to the likes of "Yeah! I beat ya Duo!"_

_            Duo glare-pouted at Hilde, his violet eyes looking hurt._

_            "You cheated!" he accused sourly._

_            Hilde looked incredulous, "Did not," she countered, before adding, "So now you owe me an ice cream!"_

_            "But Hilde," Duo whined, giving her the "look". The one where his eyes get big and watery, and his lip pouts out. Hilde resisted the urge to comply, and instead crossed her arms and looked away, "You still owe me, Duo." She was hard-pressed not to bust up laughing. _

_            She walked over to Duo, bending down so they were level, "You're in my debt, braid-boy," she said with mock-seriousness, tapping his nose with her finger. Duo smiled then, and it wasn't one of his goofy grins, it was one that was dangerously serious and sent a chill down Hilde's spine. He pulled Hilde down on his lap, and she blushed unavoidably. He smirked, and leaned towards her, cradling her head with one of his hands, while his other hand wrapped around her waist. He pressed his lips gently to hers, and Hilde was surprised, as well as pleased. She held on to the front of Duo's shirt, kissing him back tentatively. _

_            Duo pulled away after a few seconds, looking at Hilde closely, "Do I still owe you, Hilde-babe?" he asked teasingly, and Hilde opened her mouth to speak, but was unable to form any words. Duo grinned at her, before his grin became wicked. Hilde looked at Duo warily, "Uh oh..." she whispered, right before Duo layed her on the floor and began attacking her sides with tickles. Duo knew how extremely ticklish she was, and abused this knowledge every chance he had. Hilde gasped, unable to breathe…after the kiss and the tickling. _

That had been two days before Duo left on the mission, and it was probably the best day of her life. There hadn't been any confessions of love, nor had anything happened later that night. But words were not needed and Hilde really missed Duo now. She glared out at the water, "You still owe me, Maxwell!" she called angrily, then whispered more quietly, "You owe me enough to come home…"

I wish you were here

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Duo leaned back in his chair on a shuttle. He crossed his arms behind his head, not worrying about the steering. He had been sent on a mission, and had been working for the past two weeks with Sally and Wufei. He had to admit, they were an odd pair to work with. Sally was relatively easy to work with, but Wufei was a nightmare. Which, ironically, was what Wufei thought of Duo. It wasn't like Duo didn't try, but their personalities crashed so horribly that conflict was unavoidable. Unlike him and Hilde…Duo realized with a small smile. 

I lay my head onto the sand

            Duo was glad to be on his way back to L2, he missed Hilde more than he would admit. Her fiery attitude and his abundance of energy blended easily. He had missed her while he was away, but he resisted the urge to call her everyday. She was probably fine without him around messing up stuff. He did feel sort of bad about leaving her to take care of the salvage business on her own. But he knew she could handle. In fact, he wasn't sure why she let him stay, she obviously didn't need him

            Duo shook his head, chiding himself. They were best friends, why wouldn't she want him to stay? Duo looked out into space, seeing the stars shimmering. 'I never get tired of looking at the stars,' Duo mused, 'Or looking at Hilde…' he added with a sigh.

The sky resembles a backlit canopy

With holes punched in it

I'm counting ufo's

I signal them with my lighter

And in this moment I am happy…

Happy…

            Duo watched the stars go by, smiling at the little white lights. His eyes began to droop wearily, and he yawned.

I wish you were here

I wish you were here

            Duo curled up in the seat, his thoughts drifting back to his spunky friend he would see in a couple hours. He smiled lazily, trying to count the stars behind lidded eyes.

I wish you were here

I wish you were here

            Duo suddenly realized he hadn't been paying attention to the shuttle, and hadn't even put it on autopilot. He knew he should probably do something about it, but his mind was too busy wandering. Only a few more hours…

The world's a roller coaster and I am not strapped in

Maybe I should hold with care but my hands are busy in the air

            Duo could not hold off sleep any longer. He knew sally or Wufei would be in to check on him in a little while, and they would be sure to check the shuttle course. But at the moment, Duo was too busy sleeping dreamily, thoughts of what may come in the next few hours coursed through his mind. He never realized how much he missed her…

I wish you were here

I wish you were here

I wish you were here

            Hilde got up from the sand, salt water making her clothes cling to her skin. She walked back into the house she shared with Duo, content for the moment, but ever waiting for something more, and hoped it would come soon.

I wish you were here

A/N: Well...how was it for my first 2xH fic? I think Duo and Hilde are a cute couple, and if you don't like my pairing plz don't flame me for it. I also love that Incubus song…and I thought it fit the fic okies. Well please review!! It means a lot to me when I get reviews…and normally when I get reviews I review a few of the stories for a person that reviews me. Sometimes I lose track but I try!!! Well Ja ne people!!                 Luvvies, KaT aka Mistress Shinigami

            __


End file.
